izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
An IZ Myth
The World was once one whole contenent, and then it broke into the seven contenents we know today, and even those are still moving. How did this start, you ask? Well, it all started before we were born, and before I noticed the time was way off. Three billion years ago, Zim was in his house. He watched the dinosaurs stomping around the planet. "Silly fools," he said, "One day they'll break the ground from all that stomping." He laughed at them. This is what he did every day. The dinosaurs couldn't understand him. He felt like a king. "Someday I will rule you all!" he shouted. None of the dinosaurs noticed.Some of them looked up for a moment, but then they went back to eating and stomping. Zim laughed some more. "You will all bow down to ZIM!" he yelled, still laughing at the dinosaurs. He laughed evily. The dinosaurs just continued stomping and eating. Zim wondered why the Earth hadn' broken yet. He went into his base and looked through his telescope. He found a strange place giving of light. It wasn't the Sun. He had no idea what this was, but he wanted to see it. He zoomed in and found the glow coming from the side of Jupiter. He zoomed in further and futher until the glow was all that he could see. But he still couldn't tell what was creating it. Eager to find out, he ran off to get his Voot Cruiser. He flew for 20 minutes, dodging rocks and asteriods along the way. The glow was full of power, and Zim wanted power. He crash-landed on the planet, just outside the room where the glow was coming from, while he was daydreaming about the power. "Let's see what this leads to," he said to himself while opening the door. Inside, he found a table filled with water with a giant, flat rock floating in it. He realized that he was looking at the land of Earth. An axe was leaning on the side of the table. Zim touched the rock, but it didn't sink, it didn't move, and it didn't break. He laughed evily as he lifted the axe and brought it down on the Earth. The rock broke apart into seven separate rocks. Zim's mouth fell open as he stared at what he had done. A dark blue cat stepped into the room. "I see you've found the Earthroom," it said. "Who are you?" Zim snapped. "Me? I'm just Wetwing." The cat had a sly smile. Zim knew that he could not be trusted. He slowly backed out of the room. The cat didn't chase after him. He jumped in his Voot Cruiser and flew back home. And that was how the drifting started. The glow had dissapeared from Jupiter after Zim used the axe, the source of the power. If someone were to take the axe and break apart the land, it would be so powerful that the land will keep drifting for about forever. And Zim did just that. And that, my friend, is the story of how our world began. The End Category:Invader Scipy's pages Category:Invader Scipy's Stories Category:Stories Category:Myths